


Watching A Movie (Or, Paul is the master of innuendo)

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John takes Paul to the movies in the hope to make out. Paul is oblivious and really starts to like the movie.  For anon, who wanted a cute, shot John story.





	Watching A Movie (Or, Paul is the master of innuendo)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2015

‘So… you’ve… you’ve never seen this?’ John whispered to his secret lover who was sitting next to him. Paul shook his head and took a sip of his drink, never taking his eyes of the screen. John snickered to himself. It was completely dark in the movie theatre and it was quite empty for the time of the day. John guessed that most people, like Paul, would not want to see this movie. Which was why he picked it when Paul had said he could pick a movie. He hoped to get the dullest movie so they were practically alone and could have some “fun” together.  But one thing John hadn’t actually considered. And that was the possibility that Paul actually _liked_ the movie. Which he did. But still… Paul would never let a movie come between them and a nice snogging session. Right?

John grinned to himself and without a second thought he places his arm over Paul’s shoulder. He could see the younger man smirking to himself before he looked around the theatre once and snuggled into John’s body, his head on John’s shoulder and his own shoulder tugged under John’s armpit. John smiled and wrapped his arms fully around Paul, holding him. They stayed like that for a while and John’s focus was much more on Paul biting his nail cutely as he watched the second rate movie.

‘You know, Macca,’ John started after a while. Paul hummed as to say he was listening, but kept his faze fixed on the screen. John frowned at that. Did Paul really like the movie that much that he wouldn’t even look at him anymore when he going to ask him something. John told himself that making out was different. Especially for Paul. The man loved it. John leaned down and buried his nose in Paul’s soft locks.

‘We could do something much nicer and much better than watching this movie.’ He told him suggestively. Paul just hummed again, making John wonder if he was actually listening. He just continued as he started to kiss the man’s head, slowly moving to the man’s cheeks and ear and jaw.

‘What’d you say, Macca?’ John asked his boyfriend as he slowly began to run his hand up and down the younger man’s arm and placed his other hand high on Paul’s thigh, ‘There’s no one around. No one will see. It’s all save.’ He whispered the last hotly into Paul’s ear before licking the shell. Paul gasped.

‘John! Did you see that! The whole car, it just exploded!’ Paul told him enthusiastically, probably not even noticing the affection he got from the older man.

‘Well.. that isn’t all that going to explode soon…’ John spoke into the younger man’s ear as he let his hand run over Paul’s crotch teasingly with a grin on his face. John was surprised as Paul slapped his hand away and gave him a stern look.

‘Don’t tell me what will happen. That’s not fun!’ Paul told him. John stared at his hand that was slapped away and then looked back up at Paul’s face again.

‘You’re no fun!’ He accused him. Paul just rolled his eyes and sat back against John and started watching again.

‘Thanks, John… Now I’ve missed how it actually got off.’ Paul complained.

‘Well… I could show you how getting off mostly works.’ John suggested, already knowing it was in fain.

‘No! I told you. No spoilers! I’ll see for myself.’ Paul replied. John sighed and sat back in his chair, lifting his hands off of Paul.

‘Yes, indeed you will. Because I certainly won’t do it now.’ He muttered.

Another few minutes passed and John didn’t say anything. He tried to think. Surely Paul didn’t really like that movie. He was just teasing him. Right? But Paul never looked away from the screen. And normally Paul couldn’t keep this up that long. And he hadn’t been hard when he had cupped his crotch. And even now Paul was still muttering little things to the screen, as if he could really help them out of that terrible situation. John didn’t even know what kind of situation. He hadn’t actually paid attention. He didn’t really care. John had to admit that it was kind of adorable seeing Paul all excited like this. But he would have appreciated it a lot more if he wasn’t so fucking horny right now and if Paul’s elbow wasn’t pressing down at his crotch.

‘Oh my! Would you look at the size of that gun! Imagine the mess it would make when it would go off. And wow the way he handles it. He truly is skilled, don’t you think John? Of course you have to be if you have such a big gun. Ugh, can you imagine holding it, John? Only once of course. Yes, sir, I would get on my knees as soon as I could as well if he pointed that huge gun of his at me.’ Paul whispered as a guy came up on the screen with a big rifle in his hand and the other immediately dropped to his knees. John groaned to himself as he listened to Paul’s word with his eyes closed, imagining an entirely different scene in his head. Shit… did Paul have any idea how that just sounded?

‘Yes, give it to him. Oh god…’ Paul spoke to himself again. _Apparently not, John thought to himself with a groan of arousal._ John could hear someone on the screen running and he braced himself for what was going to come.

‘Harder, come one. Faster! Faster! Yes, come on. Faster, he’s going to shoot.’ Paul spoke again, like John had anticipated.

‘No! Swallow it!’ Paul told the screen and that’s when John decided he had enough. He pushed Paul off of him and stood up. Paul looked up at him bewildered.

‘Where are you going?’ he asked him, still shooting little glances to the screen.

‘Out. Need some air.’ John told him dryly before turning around and starting to walk out of the theatre.

‘What? What do you mean. This is the best part!’ Paul told him quietly as he watched him go. John shook his head and got a ciggy out of his pocket.

‘I’ll be right back.’

‘You can smoke here!’ Paul told him, ‘Shit… It told you to swallowed the fucking key to the save. Now he has it, yes. Yes, and also the diamonds. How stupid can you be?!’ John shook his head as he realized Paul was talking to the screen again.

John had been outside, against the wall of the theatre for no longer than five minutes before Paul  walked out as well and spotted him. John sighed and got another smoke out of his pocket and offered it to Paul.

‘Shouldn’t you be talking to your new friends?’ John asked him as Paul took it and came to stand next to him. Paul frowned at that and when John nodded to the theatre he blushed.

‘Oh… sorry… I do that sometimes, when get excited. Did it annoy you?’ Paul asked him softly, obviously feeling embarrassed. John sighed.

‘No… it’s just…’

‘What?’ Paul asked again as John stopped talking again. John looked up at him with a weak apologetic smile.

‘Well… When I said I wanted to watch a movie, I actually meant… you know… what most couples do when they go to see a movie.’ John explained. Paul’s eyes grew big at the realization of what John meant.

‘You… You wanted to make out.’ It wasn’t a question, but nonetheless John nodded.

‘So that’s why you…’ Paul asked him and John nodded again.

‘Right… sorry…’ Paul apologized. John snickered at that and shook his head.

‘Do you have any idea how you sounded when you spoke to the screen?’ he asked him. Paul frowned and shook his head.

‘Seriously, Macca. Not a think you said did not have any kind of innuendo in it.’  John told him, getting Paul to blush and look down at his shoes.

‘I didn’t mean to. I wasn’t teasing you or anything.’ Paul told him. John laughed again and nodded.

‘I know. Like I said. I just needed some air.’ He replied. Paul looked back up with a questioning look in his eyes.

‘Still want to go back inside and make out? Or is that too late?’ Paul asked.

‘Never too late. We’ll even go to another movie if we have to.’ John answered before grabbing Paul’s arm and dragging him back into the theatre. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
